kpopphungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Challenge ideas
Put your suggestion in the comments below, or log in or sign up to edit this page! Challenge ideas for the Sims 3 Hunger Games. New ideas Regular challenges *Make them eat tons of rotten food and see who vomits first? * Have the contestents partake in a table tennis match. * Have the contestents partake in a juice pong match. * Who can pee their pants first. * Who can make the highest quality meal. Winner also gets to eat their creation. * Have a cook off, who makes the best quality cooking wins. * Lock all the contestants in a room with no beds and see who can stay awake the longest. * Have the Sims get jobs, and whoever gets a promotion quickest wins. * Follow the sims around and whoever goes the longest without complaining about something wins, because they're always complaining. Death challenges *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RySsiKTAj5M this has a bunch *Actual Hunger Challenge: Example: If there are 5 contestants left, place them in a chamber with everything to keep their needs satisfied, except food. Start them all off with maximum food, but halfway through the challenge, put (in this case) 4 meals of food in seperate corners of the room, then whoever starves looses, the rest are freed. *Have all contestant rant about death until one dies. *Have them all be trapped in a room with no roof and wait for one of them to die *Lock them in a room with a radio and NO food and see who dies first (the radio is to keep them occupied) *Use testingcheatsenabled true, buydebug on, and buy the Mummy Sarcaphagus in the tomb objects section. You will need to shift click the tomb, set mummy chance, always and also Activated Behaviors, release tomb mummy. Pause the game, teleport the sims in the room with the mummy, whoever the mummy attacks first will probably be cursed and eventually die. After the one person is attacked teleport the not cursed sims out of the room. (requires world adventures) *'Cow-Plant Challenge: '''if KPopp buys a Cow-Plant from the SimPoints store, have each contestant play with the Cow-Plant, and the first one to be devoured/eaten by them obviously looses. *Tomb trap death challenge: Set a line of two randomized traps and have the contestants walk a straight line through them. If they get a deadly line such as water + electric, then they will probably die. Its still fair even if someone gets water + water, as long as you don't know which trap is which, then they just got lucky. '(requires world adventures)' * transmutation: go to lifetime wishes and buy philosophers stone then have them transmute gold the first person to fail and transmute themselves (turn into a golden statue) looses. (requires 40,000 lifetime happiness points) Used ideas Regular challenges *Have the contestants ride a Mechanical Bull and time how long each one lasts until they fall off. The contestants with the longest time wins. *Have the contestants take part in a pie-eating contest. *Have the contestants take part in a chess match. *Have the contestants fight each other. *Have the contestants partake in a breath-holding contest. *Have the contestants take part in a dance contest. *Have the contestants partake in an apple bobbing contest. *Have sims do the apptitude test. *Get a radio and make the contestants dance to the music. The contestant who dances the longest wins. *Make a maze leading to food. Whoever makes it first wins. *Have everyone run on treadmills, whoever falls first is out then continue. Death challenges *Have all contestants trapped in a pool and see who drowns first. *Have all contestants eat from the Jelly Bean bush until one of them dies. *'In a room full of puddles/a giant puddle outside''' or 'while its raining out', have the contestants try and repair a broken television. *Have all the contestants in a room with a bunch of vending machines and have them trying to shake their item out and their is a possibilty that it can fall on the contestant and kill them. Category:Ideas